fanfiction_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Beta’s Pizza Delivery PART 2
This is Part 2 for Beta’s Pizza Delivery, here we go beta (POV of BetaBeatsBeets) I lie in my bed as the morning sun beams on my face, ah geez, I really need to yawn. So I do. ”reeeEeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” is what came out instead. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, and saw the pizza box from last night. Ah, sheet. I forgot to eat the pizza. I open the box to find a pizza with sliced beets all over it, just what I wanted. I take a bite, and it was fucking hot, how I open my mouth to let the pizza cool down while I have a panic attack in my mouth, I cools down, and I swallow. As soon after the pizza dissapears from my mouth, there’s a ring at the door. RING RING MOTHERFUCKER I look out from the window, and see the guy last night, except he was dressed differently and had two other people with him. I open the door. ”Hey!” Says Jake ”HOIHOIHOI!” Says a a shorter one ”Hello.” Says the one standing next to the shorter one. I step back in surprise. ”DIDNT expect me, Did ja?” Jake grinned Uh, no. “Who are they?“ I asked ”Oh,” Jake stuttered The shorter one speaks “HI I’m Micro” he says while jumping ”...and I’m Metta.” The girl standing next to Micro said. Such weird names. ”Come in, I guess?” I said as I got out of the way. They walked in. I walked into the living room to see that the T.V was on... AND SOMEONE WAS WATCHING IT ON THE COUCH. ”WHO ARE U” I screamed “Oh, hey, mah names Red.” He said ”OH hewwo” Micro ran up to Red I was confused, and went to my bathroom to lie in the bathtub and think about life I heard them talking as the T.V cuts to static, wait, static? ”Uh, Beta? Come out and see this please.” I hear Jake concernely tell us I stood up from the hard plates and walked out of the bathroom, to see the that a zombie was on the T.V ”wEz are coMiNg for youuu, Red one.” The zombie mumbled Then, The tv cut to static, and then a timer popped on screen, it read 30 seconds. ”Shit, they found me. Here, take these.” Red said He threw guns into our hands, I had so many questions ”Get outside, Go, Go, GO!” Red continued We ran outside, and it was... normal. It was a HOAX! As we were walking back inside, we heard Red on the roof, then, lightning struck the ground, we turned around to see arms poking out of the ground, grabbing for anything they could grab. They climbed out, to reveal a bunch of tough, bulky zombies. Metta screamed, and ran to somewhere else around the house, then she appeared on the roof, with Red. ”3.. 2.. 1.. FIRE!” Red shouted We started to fire our guns, and lasers came out of them. The zombies ran at us. After a bit more of gunfire, one disentegrated into dust as we flooded him with lasers. More and more came out, One was smaller, but threw things around it. It threw a rock at Micro, and he screamed: “OOF” as he fell back Then, they all had disappeared. Red And Metta jumped off the roof, Red was shouting “WE DID IT! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYA”, And Metta kisses him on the cheek. Jake ran towards me, hugged me, then kissed me. I kissed back. Meanwhile, Micro was sitting in the corner. Whispering to him self ”hello darkness my old friendddddd” HOO BOY THIS WAS PART 2 HOPE YALL LIKED IT THERE MAY BE A PART 3 IF THERE IS A PART 3 TO MICROS NEW HOME Category:Beta’s Pizza Delivery Series Category:Troll Stories